


Who Lives In A Pineapple Under The Sea?

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 06-10, Drabble, F/M, for:viciouswishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Who Lives In A Pineapple Under The Sea?

"Down in front!" House tosses popcorn at the obstruction of his view.

Cuddy crosses her arms. It's a spectacular display. "I'm not paying you to watch SpongeBob."

"Aw, five more minutes," House wheedles. His diversionary brigade of sniffly-nosed preschoolers whines agreement. Without looking away from the miracle of Cuddy's Wonderbra, House points to each: "Cold. Flu. Hazelnut allergy. Raging case of pneumonia."

Cuddy snatches his files. "You charted? What the hell are you plotting?"

House blinks innocently.

"Whatever it is, don't." Cuddy stalks away. House appreciates every step.

"She's hot when she's confused," he tells Hazelnut, and shares the popcorn.


End file.
